


What You Never Wanted, But Always Needed

by Karson93



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karson93/pseuds/Karson93
Summary: When memories go missing and pleasant revelations occur, will Regina accept reality? Or will mystery forces prevail and tear her happy ending to shreds?





	What You Never Wanted, But Always Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first stab at a multi chapter fic. Bear with me while I push myself into semi regular updates and attempting to have something mildly enjoyable to read spring from my brain. As always, I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.

Regina groaned as the sunlight tickled the outside of her eyelids. A pulsing headache was beginning to make itself known. She assumed from her rapid consumption of cider last night during her time spent with the Savior. The Savior! Chocolate eyes flicked wide open as she felt the arm around her torso tighten and a body press closer to her back. Her heartbeat thundered in her chest. Taking a deep breath trying to calm herself, Regina could not shake the familiar scent that invaded her senses. Spearmint and a faint hint of leather. Unmistakably the Sheriff. 

Panicking again Regina slid herself out of the hold and scrambled from the bed. The blonde just grumbled and rolled over uncovering her upper torso which was shockingly bare of any clothing. Regina's face turned scarlet as she averted her eyes. How had they ended up in this compromising position? For the life of her, she couldn't navigate her memory anywhere past the few drinks in her study. By their state of undress, Regina could only assume that certain acts had taken place. Which was confusing, while she had begrudging endearment for Henry's birth mother, she was also a nuisance. Always crashing into rooms without knocking, leaving her boots anywhere, the infernal leather jacket adorning almost every surface of Regina's pristine home, always teasing Regina about her perfectionism, and calling her by ridiculous names. At this, Regina caught herself softly smiling and let the mayoral mask slip back into place. 

"MISS SWAN!", she exclaimed indignantly. The blonde just groaned and let out a gravelly with sleep, "five more minutes, Gina. Please". There was that ridiculous name. Running out of patience, the brunette conjured a ball of water and hurled it at the unsuspecting blonde. The blonde woman spluttered and eyes shot wide. "Gina!! What the hell?!", Emma yelled. "Please tell me why we are both in a state of undress in my bedroom", Regina implored coldly. The sheriff stomped across the room to grab a towel out of the en suite to dry off with. Perfectly confident in her nudity and knowing exactly where Regina kept the clean towels. How strange. 

"So now it's just your room? After we've shared it for the past 5 years?", the blonde harrumphed grumpily. "Whatever. It's a good thing you woke me anyway because we need to put on clothes before the little terror barges in for morning wake up calls". Little terror? Surely she wasn't referring to their 12 year old son. A rumpled shirt smacked Regina in the face startling her out of her thoughts. "Put that on, your Majesty. He'll be here any minute". No sooner had Regina donned the ridiculously large Wonder Woman shirt than the patter of small feet was heard coming down the hallway. The door to her bedroom burst open and a tiny boy with a shock of brunette hair and ninja turtles pajamas ran in. Spotting Emma first, he bolted at her with a cry of "Mornin' Momma!" and latched around her legs. 

The Savior's face split wide with a grin and hoisted the boy into the air. The boy giggled at his mother's antics. Had the Savior and that lascivious pirate seriously had a child together?  
Again, she was startled out of her thoughts as tiny arms wrapped around her legs. "Good morning, mommy! Can we have pancakes? Please?!", the small boy said as he cast his best puppy dog eyes at her. Regina's mouth hung open as the sheriff gave her a puzzled look. "Yeah mom! Pretty please can we have pancakes this morning?", came a deep voice from the doorway. At the sight of Henry, who now appeared to be in his late teens, Regina's eyes rolled back and she fainted. The last thing she heard was the savior's worried cry of her name as arms caught her in her decent and then just blackness. 

Regina woke up in bed to people murmuring around here. "Is mommy gonna be ok?" a small voice enquired. "Of course, lil man. She just got dizzy or light-headed" came the sheriff's response. "Why don't you go play some Mario Kart with Henry and mommy and I will be down in a few minutes, okay?". Regina cracked an eye open to see the little boy nod his head vigorously and slide off the bed before making his way to den. "So do you want to tell me what all the theatrics are about this morning? If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd never seen Harper before", began the blonde. 

Regina sat up and ran her hands over face. "That's because last night I put to bed a 12 year old Henry before sharing a few glasses of cider with you in the study. So you can imagine my surprise to find you naked in my bed and then to be called mommy by a boy I've never seen before", groused the mayor. "How am I supposed to believe any of this is real? I mean how in the hell would we end up together in any universe? It's certainly not like I'm up your alley in tastes. Well come to think of it, reformed villain does seem to be your preferred taste". 

Emma gasped, "grossssss! You're seriously not referring to Hook are you? I can't believe you actually thought I'd reproduce with him!". The savior stood and paced her side of the bed. The Mayor rolling her eyes at the Aerosmith shirt and eyes lingering on the short athletic shorts the blonde was sporting. Suddenly understanding the phrase 'legs for days' as she watched the sheriff work herself up. "Miss Swan! I would appreciate it if you did not wear my carpet bare with your incessant pacing", the queen snapped. 

Emma plopped down on the bed with a dramatic sigh. "Okay well I have no idea what the hell is going on, but in the necessity of having to prove the truth and having to catch you up to speed so Mason isn't suspicious I've got an idea". At this the blonde wandered into the closet before returning with a ginormous scrapbook. "I've never been happier for my mother's proclivity for crafts". Snow White, of course. Emma opened the book and the first picture was of the two of them squashed in a booth with Henry between them heads tossed back laughing at his, no doubt, hot chocolate mustache. The next page was a candid of her and the sheriff walking hand in hand through what appeared to be the Miner's Day festival. 

Regina scoffed at the next page. Now she knew this was had to be a sham. There she stood in a wedding dress with Mary Margaret off to the side with a small smile and happy tears in her eyes as Ruby seemed to be fiddling with the ribbon lace up in the back. How in the world had she been convinced into marriage again? She had sworn she'd never be seen in a wedding gown again. With annoyance she flicked to the next page, there she sat bikini-clad on Emma's shoulders, arms tossed in the air in victory as David and a flailing Henry were frozen in their decent into the water. Next to that was a picture of her and Snow side by side preparing thanksgiving supper and laughing. 

Her and Snow were friendly? Truly this had to be a fabrication. Perhaps another curse. The next page was a photo of her hugging the toilet for dear life and Emma holding her hair and a thumbs up. Underneath, written in snow's unmistakable handwriting, was "We're pregnant!". Regina rolled her eyes at the scene and the warmth gathering inside her heart. Except there was one flaw to this gathering of cozy family memories...

"This is impossible. I can't have children!", the brunette exclaimed in indignation. "I saw fit to ruin any chance I had..." , but before she could finish Emma cut her off. "Yeah yeah. Cora, monster, preventing her from getting ahold of a child. We fixed it.", Emma said smiling. "But how? It was irreversible", Regina questioned. Emma just shrugged suddenly shy. "Gina, what's the most powerful magic of all?" At this, the former Evil Queen's mouth fell open in shock. The savior ignored her reaction in favor of flipping the page and pointing to a new photograph. It was of their little family. Clearly exhausted. Regina's head tucked onto the savior's shoulder and Emma asleep leant against her head. Wrapped in Regina's arms was Harper, around six months old happily chewing on a sword-shaped teething toy. David's doing no doubt. Henry was standing behind the couch where they sat pulling a funny face for the camera.

"That one is one of my favorite photos of all of us. Harper was teething and being the fussiest baby I had ever seen. This was the day Mom and Dad showed up with that teething toy. I don't think we had 8 hours of sleep between us for the past two days. You couldn't even find it in you to make a snide remark about Charming initiation. Though you did save it for me the next day". Laughter trickled out of Emma as she lovingly traced the photo. 

"I know it's a lot to take in, Gina. Especially if you don't remember anything since Henry was 12, but I'll be here for you and we'll figure it out. For better or for worse. So do whatever magicky stuff you need to do to make sure this is reality and I'll go take care of the boys' breakfast. Or... and I'm not pushing. You could come have breakfast with your family and see how much love you've manifested then do your magicky tests. Whatever you decide." And with that, Emma placed a kiss to her cheek and set out for the kitchen and the sounds of Henry and Harper's laughter.


End file.
